Café du matin
by ShadeKay
Summary: Les Avengers passent tous les jours chercher leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine mais, s'y risquer quand un Tony fatigué et de mauvaise humeur y prend son café matinal est périlleux. Sauf quand on s'appelle Steve Rogers et qu'on a le pouvoir d'effacer l'amertume de Tony Stark. OS.


**\- Bonjour, ici Shade, j'ai honteusement travaillé ma seconde moitié de mon cerveau en pleurant que je n'arrivais plus à écrire de fanfiction, alors j'ai décidé de l'embarquer dans cette nouvelle aventure.**

 **\- C'est bien au moins tu l'avoue... Parle plutôt de l'histoire.**

 **\- Oh Kay, c'est parce que TU as craqué sur cette série de fanart Stony qu'on en est là. D'ailleurs si vous avez d'autres idées pour faire craquer Kay et faire d'autres OS courts sur ce fandom ou d'autres, hésitez pas, je vais la travailler au corps avec plaisir.**

 **\- J'ai juste dit que je l'avais trouvé vraiment mignonne, j'ai jamais dit qu'on devait en faire un OS XD.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, c'est tout pareil. D'ailleurs on remercie Nathy pour sa correction :D Et on vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **\- Et à bientôt.**

* * *

Ses membres étaient las, lourds, chaque mouvement lui coûtait un effort supérieur à ce que ça aurait dû être et même son esprit tournait au ralenti. Ses paupières étaient à demi ouvertes seulement, comme si la lumière du jour qui entrait dans la pièce était trop agressive pour ses prunelles. Il devait se concentrer pour faire un pas après l'autre. Pourtant, il resta fixé sur son seul objectif. La machine à café.

La boisson magique dont Tony avait clairement besoin. Il atteignit la cuisine avec un grognement. Il ne lui fallait que quelques heures. Un peu plus. Pour terminer la nouvelle fonctionnalité qu'il tentait d'ajouter à son armure. Il y était presque. Il aurait déjà fini à dire vrai, s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué. Ce qui le mettait d'assez méchante humeur. Son corps le trahissait toujours. C'était tellement frustrant, d'être limité par des raisons purement physiologiques.

Jarvis n'avait pas arrêté de l'enjoindre à manger pour continuer, mais ce dont il avait besoin, envie, c'était de café. Il dénicherait sûrement quelque chose dans le frigo. Cela l'avait davantage frustré de devoir s'arrêter et de quitter le labo mais lorsque son tournevis avait ripé, trahi par la fatigue de ses doigts engourdis, et que l'outil avait durement cogné son autre main, Tony l'avait alors balancé d'agacement. Il avait compris que son acharnement était contre-productif. Il allait devoir, à son plus grand agacement, s'accorder une pause pour que son corps puisse enfin exécuter les mouvements qu'il lui demandait.

Atteignant son but, il lança la machine qui se mit à chauffer et profita de ce laps de temps pour fouiner dans le frigo, en tirant un morceau de brownie qu'il fourra dans sa bouche avant d'extirper une tasse du placard. Il versa la boisson et huma le fumet avec soulagement. Du bruit le tira de ses pensées et il attrapa l'anse pour poser le mug devant lui, maudissant déjà quiconque oserait entrer là.

Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas avoir une minute de tranquillité ? Il l'avait mérité. C'était juste cinq minutes. Après il repartirait et tous seraient libre de squatter ici.

Il parvint à boire la première gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge et cela lui fit du bien. Il ferma les yeux pour faire durer ce moment, soulagé.

Couvert de son grand jogging, Clint entra dans la cuisine pas encore très réveillé non plus, même plus maussade en allant se chercher un mug dans le placard.

\- Bonjour Tony, souffla-t-il tout de même d'une voix rauque.

Un grognement clairement mécontent lui répondit et Tony n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, se contentant de reprendre une gorgée.

\- Tu pourrais répondre, marmonna l'archer en se servant. Malpoli.

\- Va te faire foutre, lâcha Tony avec agacement.

Il voulait juste boire son café, il ne demandait pas le monde. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fichait de la politesse, surtout quand on était Tony Stark. Clint grogna pour toute réponse avant de partir de la cuisine. Tony était vraiment exécrable le matin.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir soulagé en inspirant sa boisson amère qui éveillait son corps. Ses membres semblaient retrouver un peu de vigueur, rien qu'en respirant ce breuvage.

\- Salut, souffla Bucky en entrant dans la cuisine direction le frigo.

Au vu de la sueur sur son visage, il avait déjà effectué son entraînement matinal, pourtant il se déplaçait toujours aussi silencieusement. Comme le tueur qu'il était. Pas un souffle plus haut qu'un autre.

\- C'est une vaste blague, grogna Tony avec un soupir exaspéré.

Bucky s'arrêta dans son mouvement, la bouteille de lait à la main, prêt à boire directement au goulot.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta présence, dans cette cuisine, à ce moment, grommela Tony.

\- J'ai soif, si ça ne te convient pas, va voir ailleurs, connard.

Bucky toujours aussi aimable, claqua la porte du frigo, emportant le lait avec lui et sortit, l'air sombre. Tony le suivit du regard, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et une fois le gêneur parti, se laissa tomber sur l'un des grands tabourets présents autour du haut plan de travail. Ramenant sa tasse tout près de lui, il en huma de nouveau le parfum et s'apprêta à en boire une nouvelle gorgée.

Une main sur son épaule le stoppa, suivie d'un tendre baiser sur la joue. L'odeur de savon qu'il connaissait par cœur arriva aux narines de l'ingénieur comme pour le titiller un peu plus.

\- Bonjour, Tony, murmura Steve à son oreille avec douceur.

Tony reposa aussitôt son café, préférant se concentrer sur ce nouvel arôme qui le réveillait d'une façon bien plus efficace que tous les cafés du monde.

\- Steve, souffla Tony en ronchonnant beaucoup moins, fermant les yeux.

Il écouta le souffle tout proche de son oreille, le sentit sur sa peau soudain bien plus sensible, sur la paume qui réchauffait son épaule.

Steve leva un sourcil étonné, coupant son geste pour attraper la cafetière et se tourner vers son amant. Sa main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et ses doigts effleurèrent les cheveux avec délicatesse. Sa bouche vint reposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Cela pourrait aller tellement mieux, soupira Tony en se tournant vers Steve pour le contempler avec un regard bien plus sombre.

Oh oui, il y avait beaucoup mieux que le café. Et puisqu'il était impossible d'être tranquille dans cette cuisine pour boire ce foutu breuvage, Tony allait se rabattre sur la solution, bien meilleure, qui venait de se présenter à lui. Steve leva un sourcil, avant de simplement lui sourire. Sa main massa la nuque et son corps puissant se rapprocha aussitôt de Tony, semblant vouloir le soutenir.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Je suis persuadé que tu le peux, affirma Tony alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous la ceinture pour l'approcher encore.

Cela fit rire le super soldat, de ce rire franc et sincère qu'il n'avait qu'avec les personnes qui lui était chères.

\- Tony, tu as dormi au moins ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant se dégager.

\- Le sommeil, c'est tellement surfait, s'amusa l'ingénieur en se levant pour s'emparer sa bouche.

Steve sourit malgré lui, avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Tony était chaud et c'était agréable pour Steve qui, malgré sa douche brûlante, venait de courir une vingtaine de kilomètres dans le froid de ce matin d'hiver. Il fut donc heureux de pouvoir dévorer la bouche de Tony, jouant avec sa langue avec plaisir.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il tout de même en collant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je ne dis jamais rien dont je ne sois certain, affirma Tony qui jouait avec la boucle de la ceinture.

Sa seconde main se glissa sous le tee-shirt, ses doigts appréciant la forme des muscles du ventre qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur mais qu'il redécouvrait toujours avec le même plaisir. Steve ferma un instant les yeux, savourant la caresse, avant de sourire encore une fois.

\- Très bien, trancha-t-il en s'avançant vers Tony.

Il le poussa jusqu'au bord de l'îlot où Tony s'était installé pour le faire monter dessus en agrippant sa taille.

\- Je te préviens que j'ai rendez-vous avec Fury, cela va devoir être rapide. Je ne peux pas être en retard, informa Steve en venant embrasser le cou devant lui.

Pourtant ses mains remontaient déjà le polo sale de l'ingénieur et effleuraient la peau bronzée avec la même fascination qu'habituellement. Steve adorait sentir l'ingénieur contre lui, regarder les frissons marquer l'épiderme par ses gestes sensuels. Oui, Steve était incapable de dire non à Tony lorsqu'il lui proposait de le satisfaire.

\- Alors c'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Un coup vite fait entre deux rendez-vous, s'indigna Tony.

En vrai, il était clairement satisfait de voir qu'il était prioritaire sur les rendez-vous de Steve. Qu'il passait avant. Cela flattait son égo en plus de lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu as raison, je devrais m'arrêter tout de suite alors, dit Steve en se redressant, un sourire au coin.

\- Oh, je ne suis rien du tout alors ? Je ne vaux même pas la peine que tu interrompes tes rendez-vous ? s'enquit Tony en haussant un sourcil.

Même épuisé, il parlait toujours autant, toujours trop vite et cela lui était autant égal que d'ordinaire. Il aimait provoquer, chercher la petite bête en taquinant.

\- Tony, soupira Steve en prenant son visage. Tais-toi.

Et pour que l'ingénieur ne réplique pas, Steve couvrit sa bouche de la sienne, cherchant sa langue, alors que son bassin se glissait entre ses cuisses pour venir se frotter avec envie. Cela fit aussitôt sourire Tony qui reprit ses caresses. Il avait toujours détesté l'idée qu'on essaie de le faire taire, qu'on le réduise au silence. Mais, s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il appréciait la façon qu'avait Steve de couper son flot incessant de paroles.

Steve déplaça ses mains sous le tee-shirt et voyant que Tony ne semblait pas vouloir jacasser encore une fois, il laissa sa bouche pour revenir dans le cou, léchant la peau avec envie. L'odeur de Tony envahit Steve et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner légèrement, alors qu'il enlevait le haut de son amant. À peine dévoilée, il lécha le torse mit à nu, venant faire le tour de la lumière qui le maintenait en vie, sachant que la chaire était sensible ici.

La main de Tony vint aussitôt se glisser dans les cheveux de Steve, s'y agrippant avec un grognement. Il aimait les initiatives de Steve, sa façon de faire, sa connaissance de ce qui lui plaisait tant. Mais ce que ce dernier aimait le plus, c'était reprendre le contrôle. Sa main glissa donc sous le visage de Steve pour l'attirer à sa bouche, l'embrassant soudain comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans le mouvement, il descendit de l'îlot et fit pivoter Steve, une main sur les hanches, pour le coincer entre le meuble et son corps, le collant assez pour lui faire sentir son érection qui frotta d'ailleurs celle de Steve à travers leurs pantalons. Pantalon que Tony commença à déboutonner sans perdre de temps.

Pas qu'il voulait libérer Steve au plus vite, comme il l'avait demandé. Mais parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de lui, de le sentir, de le toucher. Steve le laissa faire, jouant d'abord tranquillement avec sa langue mais lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Tony le déshabiller, il grogna.

Avec son agilité au combat, et presque tranquillité, il prit le bras de Tony pour le contorsionner et plaqua un peu durement le ventre de Tony contre le plan de travail. Steve s'allongea dans son dos pour éviter que Tony ne se débatte.

\- Sois sage, susurra-t-il à son oreille en ouvrant la braguette de l'ingénieur à l'aveugle.

\- Comme si c'était possible, ricana Tony en tendant le bras pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Il avait vite appris qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre la force de Steve. Il essayait, parfois, surtout pour s'amuser et voir Steve sourire de ses efforts. Mais il continuait, à sa manière, de suivre ses envies. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse totalement faire. Alors ses doigts achevèrent l'ouverture du pantalon, mais il ne put y glisser la main, trop loin pour ça. Il dut se contenter d'effleurer le boxer du bout des doigts.

Steve rit contre son épaule avant de le mordre subtilement.

\- Je ne désespère pas de t'apprendre la discipline, murmura-t-il en embrassant les reins.

\- Comme si c'était possible, répéta Tony avec une pointe d'amusement, serrant les lèvres lorsque la bouche de Steve s'égara dans le bas de son dos. Et on ne mord pas.

Au moins, la nouvelle position lui permettait de se redresser. Il oublia l'idée de se dégager, mais profita de pouvoir se tenir debout pour glisser sa main dans le vêtement ouvert pour empoigner l'érection. Tony n'avait pas de patience. Parce que son corps engourdi s'éveillait à chaque baiser et c'était comme une drogue qui le faisait planer, lui faisait oublier la lassitude et la lourdeur. Et comme la drogue, il en voulait plus.

Steve grogna alors que ses mains faisaient glisser le bas de Tony. Il effleura ses cuisses, avant de déloger la main de Tony pour frotter son érection contre ses fesses.

\- J'y arriverai, murmura-t-il avec une étrange douceur alors qu'il reprenait sa nuque de sa langue.

\- Même pas dans tes rêves, rétorqua Tony.

Mais son ton manqua de fermeté, de piquant alors qu'il fermait les yeux en sentant les lèvres. Il avait toujours été sensible sur la nuque mais quand la bouche de Steve s'y trouvait, cela le faisait faiblir. Il devenait presque trop malléable à son goût. Sa main, qui venait de se faire virer, vint donc agripper la tête de Steve, le flattant, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Dans mes rêves, tu fais bien pire, avoua Steve en présentant ses doigts à l'ingénieur.

Les autres allèrent prendre l'érection de Tony pour commencer un va et vient tranquille. Il avait beau être pressé, faire ça avec Tony était toujours un plaisir. Alors il voulait y aller lentement en même temps, pour savourer, déguster.

\- Dis-moi ce que j'y fais, provoqua Tony en prenant les doigts en bouche, étrangement docile.

C'était maladif, dès que Steve le touchait, il en voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus et son esprit combatif se faisait la malle. Certaines fois plus que d'autres. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait eu besoin de Steve, son corps parfaitement éveillé, le réclamait. Il lutterait la prochaine fois, car là, Steve semblait vouloir lui donner exactement ce que Tony attendait. Alors sa langue s'enroula autour des doigts, jouant habilement avec, en retenant ses gémissements.

Steve grogna aussi, continuant de bouger son bassin. C'était si chaud et si sexy de l'avoir comme ça sous lui. Il aimait le Tony sauvage, indépendant. C'est ça qui l'avait séduit. Mais il aimait le sentir s'oublier entre ses mains, s'abandonner à lui, lui prouvant qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Et cela excitait Steve au plus point. Tout comme cette langue chaude autour de ses doigts. Il aurait aimé la sentir ailleurs, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Il le savait.

\- Tu es encore plus débauché, avoua Steve en léchant la nuque. Tu me plonges dans cette luxure que tu m'as fait découvrir… Et tu fais cette chose avec ton bassin qui me rend fou, ajouta-t-il avec un rire.

\- Plus débauché, c'est possible ? s'amusa Tony en faisant ressortir les doigts avant de les reprendre, comme s'il avait tout autre chose en bouche. Et, ce truc-là ?

Le bassin de Tony effectua un mouvement, vertical, ainsi qu'une légère poussée, frottant l'érection de Steve comme s'il essayait de l'englober, de s'y empaler.

\- Ah, oui, ça, grogna férocement Steve en venant mordiller la peau.

Steve faillit demander à ce qu'il arrête de jouer avec lui, mais le soldat adorait beaucoup trop ça. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience avant Tony, mais l'ingénieur lui avait appris à écouter ses envies, son corps, et conjuguer son plaisir avec celui de son partenaire. Quelques fois Steve se disait que ce n'était pas bien, que ce n'était pas moral, avant que Tony ne l'embrasse et qu'il oublie tout. Car il ne faisait de mal à personne, au contraire. Et il aimait partager quelque chose de spécial avec son amant. Tony savait ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait bien et surtout il le partageait avec lui. Parfois Steve avait l'impression qu'il jouait avec son corps comme il jouait avec ses robots. Steve aimait ça, car Tony faisait de l'art avec ses machines, comme un peintre, un artiste.

La voix de Steve faisait partie de sa dose de drogue. La voix, le toucher, le goût. Il fallait tout. En grande quantité. Alors Tony recommença son mouvement, oubliant toute pudeur. Ou plutôt, ne s'en souciant pas du tout. Tout comme il se foutait que n'importe qui débarque dans cette cuisine, comme cela avait été le cas pendant son café. Il préférait tout envoyer en l'air pour prendre plus voracement les doigts en bouche, songeant qu'il aurait préféré sucer tout à fait autre chose. Tout ça parce qu'il avait besoin de sa dose de drogue. Sa dose de Steve.

\- Ҫa suffit, gronda Steve de sa voix de chef en retirant ses doigts, incapable de rester calme.

\- Oh non, ricana Tony en recommençant une troisième fois son mouvement, une note de défi dans la voix.

Steve gémit faiblement, avant de retirer précipitamment le boxer de Tony pour glisser aussitôt ses doigts humides contre son entrée et commencer à le préparer. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Lui aussi pouvait jouer. Il cala donc son premier doigt au même rythme que sa main sur l'érection. Il poursuivit même en laissant sa bouche glisser vers les fesses pour aider à le préparer plus vite.

\- Oh oui, gémit soudain Tony avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Là, entre les mains et cette bouche, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Réellement. Il voulait Steve. Alors son bassin se mit en mouvement, s'empalant lui-même sur le doigt, plongeant son érection dans la main chaude et bienfaitrice. Allant et venant tout en frissonnant sous les lèvres qui l'exploraient.

Steve sourit, continuant de le préparer, tâtant de sa langue. Mais rapidement il voulait plus aussi. Tony jouait beaucoup trop avec ses nerfs, l'envie courrait dans ses veines, comme pour l'étouffer. Sa bouche remonta donc sur les reins, suivant la colonne vertébrale, pour lécher voracement le cou.

\- Tony, gémit Steve avec férocité.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, pour lui laisser plus d'accès et accentua son mouvement sur les doigts, se retenant d'implorer. Cela ne franchirait jamais ses lèvres et pourtant, c'était l'unique vérité. Tony avait besoin de Steve. Un besoin vital, important, jamais rassasié.

\- Je te veux, Steve, se contenta-t-il de murmurer d'une voix rauque.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Steve en se redressant, enlevant ses doigts.

Tony était beaucoup trop addictif pour lui, trop de sentiments se défoulaient en lui, une véritable bataille. Steve prit son érection, descendant un peu plus son propre boxer pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement. Il l'amena contre l'entrée de Tony, poussant doucement alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le bassin.

\- Tony… Tu es si serré.

\- Je suis parfait, tenta de répliquer Tony, mais ce ne fut qu'un grommellement alors qu'il s'agrippait au plan de travail.

Cela déconcerta une seconde Steve, qui se figea quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser délicatement comme une récompense.

\- Oui, parfait, murmura-t-il en continuant son chemin en lui. Doux et fougueux, sensuel et débauché.

Il finit par s'enfoncer complètement et en soupira de bonheur. Steve s'appuya ensuite sur Tony, allongeant le haut de leurs corps sur le plan de travail froid. Il attrapa ses épaules, puis lui tourna le visage en arrière pour l'embrasser. Tony s'accrocha aussitôt à sa nuque, serrant les doigts en se perdant dans le baiser, s'y noyant. C'était exactement ça qu'il fallait. Steve en lui, Steve qui susurrait des mots doux, des mots plaisants, Steve qui l'embrassait, Steve qui prenait tout de lui. C'était ce qu'il fallait à un détail près. Détail que Tony, avec sa patiente habituelle, se chargea de régler.

Coincé entre la table et Steve, il n'avait pas une grande liberté de mouvement. Pourtant, alors que sa langue taquinait les lèvres de Steve, son bassin reproduisit le mouvement déjà fait, faisant ressortir légèrement Steve avant de le faire s'enfoncer complètement, lui arrachant un gémissement qui se noya dans la bouche qu'il embrassait.

Cette fois, cela fit perdre la tête à Steve qui coupa aussitôt le baiser pour se mettre dans sa nuque. Un bras s'enroula autour des épaules de Tony pour le serrer, alors que l'autre allait agripper le bassin avec force. Et il donna un violent coup de reins. Il perdait la tête, Tony était partout. Et ce n'était pas encore assez. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ce corps, mais il pouvait essayer, en le ravageant davantage. Alors les coups de reins se suivirent, secs et profonds, cherchant le plaisir de Tony. Que ses nerfs lâchent aussi.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'esprit de Tony abandonna réellement. Il cessa. Comme son corps qui se tendit tout en étant détendu sous les assauts. Il subissait les vagues de plaisirs les unes après les autres, lâchant des sons indécents qui lui était complètement égal. Il se foutait de tout tant que Steve continuait encore. Qu'il touchait encore ce point de plaisir en lui. Qu'il embrassait toujours sa nuque. Qu'il tenait son bassin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Qu'il allait et venait, aussi fort, aussi profond. Qu'il le prenne encore et encore. Ne laissant à Tony que la possibilité de s'agripper à lui et de produire ces gémissements débauchés, inconvenants.

Steve mordilla la peau, avant de laisser glisser sa main du bassin sur le membre tendu et humide qu'il attrapa pour le caresser au même rythme que ses hanches. Il voulait saturer ses sens, accorder son corps au sien de la meilleure des manières. Tony était tout ce qu'il désirait dans sa nouvelle vie. La liberté, la détermination, l'audace et l'érotisme. Tony était un concentré de vie qui empêchait Steve de sombrer dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Les lèvres de Steve remontèrent le cou pour aller pincer le lobe, le souffle erratique. Pourtant avec le sérum, ce n'était pas un gros effort, mais c'était Tony. Le plaisir ravageait son corps, le délice d'être en l'homme qu'il aimait était au-dessus de tout. Au-dessus des missions, au-dessus des ordres, du danger de se faire surprendre.

-Je t'aime, gronda soudainement Steve.

Il avait besoin de le dire, que Tony sache tout le bien qu'il lui faisait. Tony se cambra en réaction à ses mots, à ses gestes, à ses baisers. C'était trop fort. Cela avait anéanti tout le reste. Il n'existait rien d'autre que cette main sur son sexe, que le sexe en lui, que ses dents sur son lobe, ce souffle sur sa peau. Et ces mots, qui semblaient se répéter encore et encore. Tony n'était rien d'autre qu'un amas de chair perdu dans trop de plaisir.

Mais cette voix, ce ton, le perdirent et il jouit soudain, avec une ampleur telle qu'il lâcha un gémissement long, rauque. Bien éloigné de son arrogance ou de son assurance habituelle. Et il s'en foutait toujours autant. Car à cet instant, le plaisir était tel que l'orgasme ne semblait jamais s'arrêter, Steve s'activant encore en lui.

Tony se resserra délicieusement sur Steve et même si Steve voulut continuer encore et encore à le satisfaire, la vue de sa chute de reins tendue, les frissons qui parcourraient sa peau ou encore les bruits de jouissance, lui coupèrent l'herbe sous le pied et il jouit en Tony sans même y penser. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur lui, son plaisir et la beauté d'être avec lui. Steve finit par arrêter ses mouvements, s'allongeant de nouveau sur son amant, parcourant sa peau de baisers tendres. Il était légèrement à bout de souffle, la jouissance parcourrait ses veines et il avait déjà envie de recommencer.

Cette dépendance envers Tony lui faisait des fois peur, car beaucoup trop intense, mais lui permettait d'être fort, car il avait un endroit où rentrer le soir. Dans les bras de Tony, perdu entre ses paroles amères et ses gestes tendres. Tony était un mélange détonant, si vivifiant. Il profita encore un peu de l'instant, tendant le cou pour embrasser la bouche silencieuse de Tony pour une fois, avant de se redresser, non sans murmurer un autre « je t'aime ». Il gémit faiblement lorsqu'il se retira de son ingénieur, triste de devoir le quitter si vite, se promettant de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Il remonta ensuite son pantalon, prit le rouleau d'essuie-tout pour nettoyer délicatement son amant avec des gestes doux comme pour se faire pardonner, incapable de résister à l'envie de déposer d'autres baisers sur la peau brûlante qui semblait l'appeler encore.

Tony dut se faire violence pour s'obliger à se redresser et ouvrir les yeux pour contempler Steve. Son corps de nouveau engourdi mais cette fois de façon bien plus agréable, il finit par poser une main dans le cou de Steve et il vint l'embrasser bien plus délicatement qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là.

Steve y répondit avec joie, savourant la tendresse alors qu'il le serrait contre son torse large. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait ça aussi. L'affection qu'il pouvait ressentir de Tony à travers de simples gestes, presque domestiques, qui faisait qu'il oubliait tous les horribles mots qui passait cette bouche charnue. Le super soldat finit par se redresser et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Jarvis l'interrompit.

-Monsieur Rogers, il vous reste dix minutes avant votre rendez-vous, indiqua-t-il.

\- Jarvis, fais-moi penser à ajouter une fonctionnalité à ton programme, soupira Tony.

\- Laquelle, monsieur ?

\- Celle de ne pas interrompre ce genre de moment avec des informations sans intérêt.

Steve rit, avant d'embrasser Tony encore une fois en le rhabillant.

\- Je vais y aller. Sois sage aujourd'hui, dit-il avec tendresse.

\- Cela dépend, répondit Tony avec un sourire en coin malicieux.

\- De quoi ?

\- De combien de temps tu t'absentes exactement.

\- Au moins la matinée. Après je ne sais pas encore.

\- Bien trop de temps, aucune chance que je sois sage aussi longtemps, argumenta Tony en se détournant pour ramasser sa tasse froide qu'il alla vider dans l'évier.

\- Alors ne fais pas exploser la tour jusqu'à ce soir, sourit Steve.

Il s'avança vers lui pour un dernier baiser sur la joue, un effleurement dans les cheveux et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Bonne journée, dit-il.

\- Elle commence bien, répondit Tony en le regardant partir.

Steve rit en sortant tranquillement. Tony l'accompagna du regard avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur la machine à café.

Natasha arriva aussi silencieusement que Bucky, et mit directement sa tête dans le frigo pour trouver la bouteille de lait. Si Tony était difficile le matin, Natasha était bien pire.

\- Où est la bouteille de lait ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Comme si je pouvais le savoir.

\- Sers à rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

\- Je suis venu prendre un café, répondit tranquillement Tony. Tu devrais en prendre un, ça fait du bien, ajouta l'ingénieur avec un sourire ravi en se détournant pour quitter la pièce.

Natasha leva un sourcil étonné de la si bonne humeur, si tôt le matin. Ce n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes de Tony.

\- Tu as mis quoi dans le tien ?! demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Du bon lait tout chaud, répondit Tony avec un sourire malicieux en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Natasha fronça les sourcils, pas encore réveillée avant de comprendre et de grimacer.

\- Tony, hurla-t-elle tout de même.

Tony ne put retenir un rire graveleux, mais il haussa les épaules et quitta la cuisine pour regagner son labo. Il avait eu bien mieux que le café pour lequel il était venu. Il allait pouvoir reprendre sa mécanique, ses doigts répondraient, après avoir été si bien éveillés. Pour autant, il avait hâte d'être à ce soir, quand Steve reviendrait. Après avoir terminé son travail, fait une bonne sieste, il serait bien plus combatif au retour de son amant.

* * *

 **Reviews?  
Shade&Kay**


End file.
